


Best Served Cold

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Episode: s02e04 Meat, Gwen Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing It Better, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wasn’t hurt or disparaged when Jack confessed he would miss Gwen. He was angry that Gwen Cooper would emotionally manipulate his lover. Ianto is sure Gwen thinks she is special, that her and Jack share something special. Jack loved them all they were his team; he didn’t want to be abandoned, again. And the team knew it, deep down they knew Jack’s fear. But it was only Gwen that would manipulate Jack so cruelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

“I wouldn’t know any different!”

“I would!” The anguish in Jack’s voice broke Ianto’s heart. She was hurting him on purpose, the manipulating and conniving twat. Ianto wasn’t hurt or disparaged when Jack confessed he would miss Gwen. He was angry that fucking Gwen Cooper would emotional manipulate his lover. Ianto is sure Gwen thinks she is special but she has never witnessed when Owen, Tosh and even Suzie had threatened to leave Torchwood…leave Jack. Jack loved them all they were his team; he didn’t want to be abandoned, again. And the team knew it, deep down they knew Jack’s fear. But it was only Gwen that would manipulate Jack so cruelly. Hell Ianto threatened to quit and on a weekly basis threaten to leave Torchwood himself…..but Jack would cuddle him and joke that Ianto would never leave Jack. And he was right, Ianto would never leave Jack, he would not let his lover ever feel _that_ rejection **ever**. And once again thanks to the diva twat known as Gwen Fucking Cooper, Ianto would once again smooth things over, assuage Jack’s fears and get revenge on Gwen. He would make sure that she learned once and for all not to manipulate his lover for her selfish ends.

Ianto was furious at both Jack and Gwen. Gwen for her shrieking at Jack about not wanting to retcon Rhys, that she was better than all of them because she was in a relationship. Jack’s fear of losing anyone on the team meant he allowed her to break the rules once again. Ianto warned Jack the first time that given an inch Gwen would take a mile. And she has on several occasions. Now Gwen is causing nothing but problems on the team and it is bleeding into their personal lives.

  
Jack was angry, "Give my Rhys my love. Now GET OUT EVERYONE. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES! I'm putting the Hub on lock down for the next 48 hours! And unless you want to be locked in..."  
Gwen pulled back momentary, shocked about Jack's change of behavior. One moment he is practically professing he cannot live without her, the next he is angry and yelling for them to leave. She should feel pleased but is unsettled.

  
Gwen felt a hand on her arms as Tosh was pulling her frantically towards the cog door, Owen was racing as well while putting on his jacket.

  
"IANTO!" Jack’s voice carried through the hub.

  
The others turned as the cog door rolled closed where they saw a frustrated look on the archivist face clearing saying, _you own me, all of you!_ Yes they all get to leave, get to leave him with an unreasonable and angry Jack. _That's right, run you cowards. While I stay and deal with Jack and the fucking mess Gwen caused._  
  
Outside Gwen looked at Tosh and Owen.  
"Before you say anything Cooper, you really fucked up. On the bright side this means we get the weekend off."  
"But I was running a program...." Tosh looked at the door to the tourist office.  
"Don't even think about it Tosh, you know what he is like when he gets this way." Sighing Tosh nodded.  
"What about Ianto?" Gwen asked confused.  
  
Owen snorted, "what about him. Thanks to you, Ianto is trapped in the hub with an angry Jack. Let's hope he can work his magic or next week is going to be hell."

Tosh and Owen gave each other a look; both remembered when Jack locked the hub down last time when he was angry. It had been when Gwen allowed Suzie out of the hub and almost got herself killed and it wasn't pretty.

The past times few times Jack put the hub in lock down had proved to be very educational.

The very first time had been before Gwen and it was totally accidental that Ianto had gotten locked in with Jack. But Owen noticed there was a definite change in both men’s behavior. The second time, no one was with Jack and he was ever worse after the locked down. The third time Owen tested a hypothesis which proved that Ianto locked in the hub with Jack meant after lock down Jack was as certainly more amendable.

Owen did wonder after Jack locked the hub down after the cyber women incident if Ianto’s magic would no longer work. But realized a few hours later after talking to the ladies that Ianto was in the hub with Jack. Owen wondered what was going to happen when twenty four hours later the team arrived. Jack informed them Ianto was fine and would be resting. Later in the day Jack asked Owen to look after Ianto. Owen was surprised to find Ianto sleeping in Jack’s bunk, where he exhibited signs of being mauled by a bear (hair disheveled and not by sleep, also there were some suspicious looking bruises on his neck (love bites). After careful examination and questioning, Owen found out Jack had kept Ianto in the hub. In fact Ianto’s ‘suspension,’ was done in Jack’s bunk, complete with movies, dinner and cuddles from Jack when the nightmares came. Jack was certainly more subdued those few weeks and spent most of his time with Ianto down in the bunk.

Curiosity got the better of Owen and he asked once Ianto ‘came back’ to work why he stayed in the bunker?

“I could have left anytime I wanted to, Jack told me it was okay….but every time I tried to leave he just looked so devastated. So I stayed. It’s not that bad down there. I got caught up watching CSI: New York. Ianto didn’t mention the makeup sex Jack and him had during the suspension or the very intense talking they did. Something even doctors shouldn’t know.

So Owen figured that Ianto seemed to have the right 'touch' to bring Jack down. Of course that meant he was throw to the lions like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. However making up to Ianto was a lot easier than to Jack. So by unanimous vote, Ianto was the chosen one regardless if Jack ordered him to stay or otherwise. Last lock down Owen handcuffed Ianto to the stair railing, much to the displeasure of the Welshman. However after the hub was operational Owen brought him tickets to the symphony and dinner for two at his favorite Italian restaurant, and covered the rift for the following two days. Ianto still gave him decaf for the week but it was worth having their leader back to his jovial self.  
  
Back in the hub...

  
Watching his colleagues leave Ianto sighed and turned where Jack was clearly at war with himself to be angry or panicked. Ianto walked up to Jack and pulled him in his arms. Jack clung to him like a small child while Ianto whispered in his ear that he would never leave, that everything would be okay. Ianto stroked Jack hair, knowing tactile touch would bring his lover around.  
Soon Jack was undressing Ianto, placing kisses on exposed skin. Jack paused and caught his breath. There were bruises on his lover....Jack pulled Ianto his bunker and stripped him naked. Ianto held very still for the inspection knowing that Jack needed to do this.

Ianto allowed Jack to undress him and examine every inch of his body. It wasn't until Jack saw the small bruise on his temple from the gun that Jack tensed up. Ianto sensed the anger returning and knew he had to distract Jack. Ianto kissed him hard and pushed Jack against the wall. It was working Jack kissed back then effortlessly pick Ianto up and turned them so he was against the wall, Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and thrusted his hips. Soon Jack was naked, Ianto was not quite sure how it was managed it as Jack didn’t let him go. But soon both men were happily rutting against each other and excited about the prospect of two whole days of nothing but sex and no distractions for co workers.  
  
Monday 9am...........  
  
Owen, Tosh and Gwen were at the tourist door. Gwen noticed both Owen and Tosh had packages.  
"What are those for?" Gwen asks nodding towards the packages.  
"They are for Ianto, a peace offering so we don’t get put on decaf or worse...." Tosh said with a shudder remembering what had happened last time. Ianto purposely ordered their least favorite lunches for a week, and it wasn't just decaf, but _instant decaf_. Tosh and Owen learned to come with gifts.

“If I were you I would head to the shops and get him something, good and expensive.” Owen said looking at Gwen.  
"Oh..." Gwen said shrugging. Well she wasn’t going to bother with bringing Ianto anything. Why should she. Jack would see to it that she wasn’t ill-treated by Ianto.

Ianto was delivering coffee when he stopped at Tosh's desk.  
  
"How was it?" Tosh asked slightly apprehensively....  
"He peed on me!" Ianto said exasperated.  
Tosh spit out her coffee on to her computer screen and looked at him wide eyed.  
"I'm sorry, it just that....he get so so....possessive. It was hard weekend for both of us.” Tosh looked at Ianto who blushed and smiled, “I mean…” Ianto stuttered, “thank you by the way, for the gift....and don;t worry about the missing hours on the CCTV. I put it in your usual folder.” Winking Ianto got up and went to Jack's office. Gwen noticed she was not given coffee and glared at him as he walked past her.  
  
"Ianto pet, could you complete this record from last week’s alien hunt, and some coffee?" Gwen asked as Ianto walked by her desk. A cup appeared at her desk and Gwen went to take a sip then grimaced, it was instant decaf and cold.  
  
Gwen got the instant decaf anytime she asked for coffee and even when she didn't. She also noticed her desk wasn’t cleaned up like usual and it seemed like there were more reports than usual unfinished, her kit wasn’t stocked and much to her chagrin her least favorite food was ordered continuously. Finally having her fill, Gwen went to Jack's office; she would make Jack make Ianto be nice to her.

Barging in she saw her nemesis sitting on Jack's desk while Jack was standing between Ianto’s knees. Jack had a firm grasp on Ianto’s arse and was thrusting ever so lightly against him while whispering in his ear. The worst was Ianto didn't even try to move but sat there leisurely with a smirk on his face.

  
"Jack we need to talk." Gwen huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Not at all happy catching both men in a compromising position and worse, not springing apart when she walked in. Instead she is being treated to a show and is not happy.

  
"I'm a bit busy Gwen, is it important?" Jack said as he nuzzled Ianto's neck then licked a strip up to Ianto’s ear and started to nibble.

  
"Yes, it bloody well is!" Gwen tried to contain her anger and jealousy. She knew deep down she was Jack’s favorite and that Jack wanted **her** , but her eyes were witnessing something different.

  
"well?" Jack asked, as one had started to unbutton Ianto's waistcoat. Ianto hadn’t moved or made eye contact with Gwen, he just watched Jack with undisguised lust in his eyes.

  
"Ianto do you mind?" Gwen glared at him

  
"Yes, you are interrupting us. I mind very much." Ianto replied drolly still watching Jack as he popped the last button on Ianto waist coat and who looked at him in mock surprise.  
Gwen stood watching as Jack finally hand Ianto waistcoat unbuttoned. Ianto turned and whispered to Jack. Jack took the opportunity to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

Gwen shifted uncomfortably watching as Jack tongue slipped into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto’s arms moved around Jack’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Jack!” Gwen snapped. She wasn’t happy seeing Jack obviously on his way to fucking the lowly, undeserving tea boy, especially when it should be her!

“Gwen.” Jack murmured against Ianto lips, slightly smiling.

“Is this going to take long? We need to talk.” Gwen had started staring at the ceiling. Watching Jack seduce Ianto was becoming distracting.

“A few hours, why don’t you finish your report? We will talk later. Also shut the door on your way out.” Jack latched onto Ianto’s neck causing the younger man to moan.

Rattled by what she was seeing Gwen left the office slamming the door, making the glass shake in its frame.

Tosh and Owen looked up and Owen smirked.

“What!” Gwen snapped.

“Told you, should have brought Ianto a gift. Jack isn’t going to interfere on your behalf if that is what you are thinking. Jack might be the boss of Torchwood, but even a captain takes orders.” Owen wasn’t going to mention how he found out that it was Ianto who was the dominant in the relationship. And if you wanted something from Jack, you went through Ianto.

 Gwen found out over the next few weeks that whatever illusion she had about being Jack's favorite were shattered. Jack made it perfectly clear that her defying orders and not retconning Rhys was the absolute last time she disobeyed.

But the worst is when she did challenge Jack it was Ianto who punished her.  Cold instant decaf coffee and doing her own reports was just the beginning. She found herself feeding and cleaning out the weevil cells on a daily basis. Then she became responsible for cleaning the hub and still her least favorite food were ordered. The worst was she was no longer partnered with Jack on rift calls. He always took Ianto.

The anger getting the best of her Gwen took it out on Ianto as once again he gave her cold coffee and there were no biscuits left, "look I am fucking tired of being treated this way! It's fine for tea boy to fetch and carry but _I''m a field agent_ and **Jack's second in command**. You might be fucking him but I swear to you Ianto if you don't stop this passive aggressive shit then..."

"what? What will you do Gwen." came the cool angry voice of Jack behind her.

Gwen spun around. "Jack. Ianto has been giving me cold coffee and ordering food that he knows I don't like. I have to feed the damn weevils and clean up after them. I shouldn't have to do such menial work, it's beneath me. That's what Ianto is for. Do something! Make him stop, I'm done being the whipping girl." Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and looked defiant.

Ianto made sure his mask was firmly in place, it wouldn't due to smile now the game would be up. Like water on a wheel, he had been purposely trying to drive Gwen to this ultimatum.

"You disobeyed me in the field Gwen. I told you there would be consequences. Now either you take your punishment or retcon." Jack voice was surprising calm. Owen and Tosh were both watching the scene unfold.

"Fine! Fine! Then I will take retcon! I won't ever remember Torchwood or you Jack!" Gwen yelled as her cheeks turned bright red.

Jack hesitated for a moment then looking at Ianto who nodded slightly. "Fine, Owen get the does ready. Ianto get the paperwork ready and Tosh remove Gwen from mainframe. I will call Rhys and let him know." Jack walked past Gwen who was gaping opened mouth.

"Wait, no you can't do that. Jack you need me." Gwen eyes filled with tears. She was going to lose Torchwood, she was gong to lose Jack. "Jack wait, I've changed my mind."

"too late. I told you last time Gwen, no more threats no more ultimatums. You are done here. Is everybody ready?" Jack asked looking around. Owen, Tosh and Ianto all nodded. Jack explained the situation to Rhys over the phone who was overjoyed Gwen was quitting Torchwood. Jack had even offered to pay moving and flat rental to relocate them so Gwen wouldn't break the retcon. Rhys eagerly accepted as a job had opened up in Scotland

Jack gently took Gwen's arm and led her to the medial bay where Owen quickly gave her a does of retcon. Crying and looking at Jack, Gwen continued to beg to remain with Jack in Torchwood. But Jack held firm. Ianto had told him Gwen would threaten once again and to be strong. It hurt Jack deeply that Gwen would be so callous, but Jack had Ianto to fall back on, someone who would never leave him.

End...... 


End file.
